I was already dead
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Meet Nix, a rebellious trouble maker caught in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse in Japan. Follow her, her twin sister V and their friends Kai, Alex, Mile and Liam as they fight for their lives and try to escape. What happens when they run into the original H.O.T.D. cast and team up with them? Rated M for blood, gore, and perverts. 3 different OCxOC pairings.


**Nix: This story was inspired by Highschool of the Dead! And my zombie apocalypse dream... I have a lot of those... Anywhooooooooooo I guess just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own H.O.T.D. Only my OC's.**

* * *

**_On the day it all ended I was prepared to die. Hell I was already dead. The old me died the moment I saw that zombie fuck at the front gate._**

She was silent, deep in thought as she stared out over the courtyard. Nix, as the girl was known, was skipping math class, like normal. She was at the outside stairs, looking over at the front gate. Nix was upset and pouting, because the teacher caught her sneaking in swords. That and she had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of something hitting the gates. Furrowing her brows she looked up and saw a man.

The strange thing was the man's skin was a sickly, ashy grey color. His jaw looked as if it was unhinged and hung agape. She hummed, watching calmly her blue eyes cold and critical. The man's arms hung limp as he walked into the gate, stepping back then bumping into it again. She hummed, curious as she watched. Her dark turquoise eyes flicked down, seeing the PE teachers walk out, to the gate. Now this would be entertaining.

"You there, do you have permission to come onto the property?" One teacher asked, the man moaned in response. It was an eerie moan, one of nightmares. Intrigued Nix leaned forward, watching intently as she pushed her glasses up her nose slightly. One of the teachers reached through the gate and slammed the guy into it. "Answer me!" He snapped. The guy's eye rolled and all of the sudden he grabbed the teachers arm, and bit. Nix's eyes widened as she watched the guy bite through most of the bone and rip a massive chunk from the teacher's arm. The teacher screamed, ripping his arm back as the other man nommed on the flesh.

"Oh my god what is wrong with him?!" One the female teacher yelled. Nix had a horrible feeling, gulping as she watched. The bitten teacher started coughing up blood in his panic, before collapsing to the ground. The female teacher begins to panic as Nix watches, standing upright and biting her lip. The dead teachers fingers twitched, Nix could see it from where she was. That dreaded feeling set in. Suddenly the 'dead' teacher shot up and bit the female's neck and ripped off a massive chunk. That was enough for Nix; she turned and bolted up the stairs. She bolted down the halls and burst into her classroom which held her twin sister Victoria, and their friends Alexander and Kaitlyn.

Victoria, Nix's twin sister, though they weren't identical. Victoria, better known as V was a tall girl at 5'8", she had long brunette hair that was messy and slightly curly, hazel orange eyes, and extremely pale skin. She was sweeter, kinder than her twin. Kaitlyn was a close friend of theirs. She had long black hair that was straight, blue eyes, pale skin. She looked and acted scary, but she was fairly nice to the girls. Alexander, well he was just plain scary. He was tall, an easy 6'3" with shaggy black hair and icy blue eyes. He was slightly tan, and almost always wore a calm, bored expression.

Nix was the shortest, and definitely not the smartest. She was a trouble maker, wild and unpredictable, her insanity reaches no limits. She was 5'4" with auburn/red hair that was long and curly, reaching her hips in length. Her eyes were a dark turquoise color, her skin pale. She was skinny, and hardly a fragile looking person. Nix stormed in, walking to the teacher's desk and kicking it hard, making the locked drawers pop open. She reached in, grabbing the swords taken from her earlier, thank god she decided to try and sneak them in today.

"Nix what do you think you're doing?!" The teacher yelled, looking furious. Completely ignoring him she turned to the class, her eyes cold and calm, her face stony.

"If you want to live then come with me and grab a weapon you can use to bash heads in." She said her voice emotionless yet commanding. V, Kai, Alex and three others stood up, making their way over to her. The other three consist of classmates Liam, Mile, and Jessica. Liam was tall at 6 foot; he had pale skin, wide grey eyes and shaggy gravity defying black hair. He wore black sneakers, blue jeans that were only held onto his skinny frame by a belt, and a blue long sleeve shirt that was baggy on him. He was quiet, but he was an obvious genius, top of the class yet he refined his level, staying in the grade proper for his age.

Mile was tall himself 5'10", with auburn/red hair, dark blue eyes covered by orange goggles that had a black strap and pale skin. He wore black combat boots, black skinny jeans and a black and red striped shirt that was slightly baggy on his skinny frame and black gloves that went up to his mid forearm. He was the school geek, a genius gamer. His genius level matched Liam's, but he really didn't care or put much effort in school, and Nix had a tiny little crush on him…

Jessica was… a prep. Yay! Not. She was 5'6" with long blonde hair, a makeup covered face, glittering green eyes. She wore the school uniform, which was what everyone but Liam and Mile was wearing. Nix kinda envied them because they got away without the damn thing. The uniforms for guys consisted of a white button up dress shirt, grey pants, dress shoes, a grey jacket and a red tie. For the girls it consisted of a white and blue sailor's suit. The collar was baby blue and the short skirts as well. The stockings were black and they wore dress shoes. Which is what Jessica, V, Kai, and Nix wore.

They moved to the front and Nix turned on her heel, her sheathed swords strapped to her back. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that she chose today of all days to bring them. She leads them from the classroom and down the hallway, were they pass a storage room.

"Go get weapons." She ordered. They looked at her questioningly, but with her tone they knew she was serious and not just pulling some weird prank. Even Alex, who normally wouldn't listen to her orders of any kind, decided to just go with it and see what's up. Alex, Mile, and Liam grab baseball bats while V and Kai get broom sticks. Nix cast her calm eyes on Jessica who stood defiantly.

"I don't believe that anything is wrong, I think you're just trying to get everyone to skip class!" Jessica said, her voice high pitched, Nix looked over at her with a bored expression before shrugging her shoulders.

"Suit yourself." She said, turning on her heel and leading them down the hall once more. Now V was shocked as she stared at her twins back. Never once had her twin reacted like that, normally the hot headed red-head would get defensive and start a massive fight, not blatantly ignore her comment. Suddenly the intercoms crackle to life, but Nix keeps moving, forcing the others to follow as they listened.

"This is an emergency, students please line up in and orderly line and follow your teachers as you evacuate the building. Once again this is an emergency, please- What the? No, no don't come in!" The principles voice raised an octave in fear as they heard him scrambling back. "No don't come any closer! Don't come any- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard the principle scream, what sounded like struggling before silence. Then an eerie groan came over the speakers. Nix frowned, moving faster.

"Wh- what the hell just happened?!" Jessica screamed in terror.

"Nix what the hell is going on?" V asked as students panicked screams echoed up the stairwell. Nix stays silent; her eyes hard as she sprints up the stairs. They finally reach the door to the roof and she swings it open, to reveal ashy grey people, their bodies bent slightly, their eyes rolled back into their head and their jaws unhinged and they had blood on them. It was classmates.

"Shit." Nix whispered as the things turned towards them. The others jaw dropped, even Alex was a little surprised at the sight.

"Nix?" V asked, sounding slightly scared, who wouldn't be? Even Nix was a little scared inside, but.

"Make a run for the stairs there, don't let them touch you, or bite you, and make sure you hit them in the head." Nix commanded, reaching back and drawing both blades, before rocketing off across the roof toward the stairs she pointed at. The others take a moment to recover from their shock and nod, raising their weapons and making a run for it, weaponless Jessica sticking close to Alex. Nix swings her blades expertly, lopping off the head of her schoolmates as they reached toward her, snapping their jaws hungrily. She heard the crack of bats and broom sticks on skulls behind her as she reached the stairs, clearing the way as she bolted up, standing at the top as she watched below her. V came next, bolting up and past Nix into the raised area on the roof, Liam and Kai not far behind. Jessica and Alex ran up next with Mile a little way behind.

"AHH LET GO OF ME!" Jessica screamed, thrashing against the hold of one of the ashy men. He moved, biting down on her arm as she screamed in pain. Suddenly Mile bashed it in the head, freeing Jessica as they bolted up the stairs. Alex and Nix push two tables to the edge of the stairs and silently tie a rope around them to keep them in place. Jessica and the others sit down, leaning against the wall of the little building on the platform as Nix walks up to the railing. She leaned over the railing, looking down through her black framed glasses as the chaos down below. Screams of pain and terror filled the air from below as she watched fleeing people get mobbed and eaten, her eyes cold and emotionless as he hair glinted a fiery red in the sunlight.

"N-Nix what is going on?" Jessica asked, her voice heavily laced with pain and fear as she clutched her bleeding arm.

"It's fairly obvious what's going on. The movies and the video games just became real. We entered a zombie apocalypse, and you were bitten, meaning you're going to become one of them." Nix said, her voice cold and emotionless as she looked back at the frightened blonde from the corner of her eye. The blonde prep was stunned into silence, then Liam spoke up.

"Why do you have swords here Nix?" His voice was laced with a heavy British accent, and slightly curious.

"I brought them to see if I could get away with having them, but the teacher caught me and took them." Liam hummed, watching her with wide grey eyes. Jessica, having ignored the little conversation suddenly jumped up and stood between Nix and the railing, her eyes wide and teary.

"YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE?!" She screamed, her eyes shimmering with tears. Suddenly Jessica started coughing, blood spewing from her mouth onto her hand. Her green eyes widened as she stared at the sticky red liquid coating her palm and her fingers, horror filling the green depths. Nix hummed.

"I can't help you, bye." Was all Nix said, her voice blank, not a single emotion entering her voice or her eyes, her face emotionless as she lifted her leg into the air. Before Jessica could react Nix kicked her in the chest, sending her stumbling back and over the railing. A horrified scream tore from her shell pink lips as her eyes widened her blonde hair whipping around her. Nix watched passively as the blonde fell, hitting the cement with a splat. Blood splattered across the ground and up one wall as the back of the girls head caved in from the impact. Nix looked down at the dead body below, showing no emotion or care as the others watched her with wide eyes.

It was then they all realized what exactly they were all thrown into, a cruel world with no mercy and no room for emotion.

* * *

**Nix: Yes I know Liam and Mile remind you of L and Matt from Death Note, BUT THEY ARE NOT! Believe it or not Liam and Mile are real people that I met one day. I shit you not I met two guys named Liam and Mile who looked just like that. **

**I was in the park one day, sitting at an empty table normally used for picnics or parties or whatever, writing the timeline to this story. I was trying to come up with a couple more characters but was stuck. As I stared at the page tapping my pencil I heard footsteps, not really caring I didn't look up. I heard someone, with a British accent, ask "Do you mind if you join you Miss?" I hummed, not looking up as I stared at the paper in thought. "Eh yeah go ahead." I responded. I felt them sit down and sighed, putting my forehead on the table and cursing my creative block. "Miss is everything okay?" I heard the first voice ask. I hummed. "Eh yeah kinda. I have a creative block is all." I said, lifting my head I took a doubt take, there at the table where the boys I described above, to the T. Now I was in shock, thinking** _Holy shit Matt and L really do exist!_ **They smiled kindly at me and I hummed, reaching out.**

**"Hi I'm (My real name, but let's say they called me Nix.)" The red head shook my hannd first. "Mile, nice to meet you Nix." Then the one with black hair shook my hand, not at all awkward. "Liam, it's a pleasure." He said, his voice masked his emotions, but wasn't completely emotionless, and he had a heavy British accent as well. We got to talking, turns out they came here from London to visit some family. I asked if they knew what Death Note was, and neither of them knew! So me being me, I pulled my phone out, showed them videos of L and Matt. Even they realized the uncanny resembance, then I showed them the first two episodes. We literally spent the entire day talking. I randomly asked if I could use them for my story and they happily agreed! Hence the reason they appear. Well they left, having to get going to make their flight back to England... it was then when their car disappeared, that I realized I forgot to get their numbers! The horror! They were so amazing!**

**I do remember I told them about my account, so Mile, Liam if you are reading this... MAKE A DAMN ACCOUNT AND PM ME YOUR NUMBERSSSSSSS! And expect there to be a quiz young men. I won't text you until I'm certain it's you. And anyone else who decides to PM me your numbers claiming to be Liam and Mile, you fail the quiz I will report you. **

**Alright, enough of my rambling. Review and await my next chapter!**


End file.
